Of Lockers and BandAids
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: Poor Sora never saw that locker door coming. SoRiku AU


**A/N:** Sooo... There was this picture over on deviantART by kitten-chan named 'Peripheral' (And I totally suggest taking a look at her gallery. It's awesome.) that completely inspired this one-shot/drabble-ish... thing. XD Ehh... Hope you like it!

... I just noticed I changed a few details. Nothing too big. I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or anything in relation to these things. And I don't own the picture this is based off of.

**Dedication:** Well, I suppose to should dedicate it to kitten-chan, since she's the one that really inspired it. (Which I have now said three times.)

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sora was anxiously tapping him foot against linoleum tile, leaning back against the green lockers that lined the hallways of his school.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He folded his arms only to unfold them two seconds later. Absently gritting his teeth, he pushed off the lockers to stand on tip-toe, blue eyes sweeping the crowded hallway only to fail at locating the one he was looking for.

Rrgh.

Groaning in exasperation, he returned to his spot against the locker, checking his watch. 7:15 A.M. _He should have been here by now!_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"AAAHHHHH!!"

_Finally!_

The sudden influx of noise gave it away. Girls screamed and squealed and pushed each other around to get a better view, while a collective sigh could be heard amongst the male population of the school. Sora bit his lip nervously, debating what he was going to say in his mind.

"_Riku! I like you! Will you go out with me?!"_

... Maybe that was a little _too_ straightforward.

"_Hi, Riku! Are those new glasses? They look good on you! Say, do you think I could talk to you after class?"_

Simple. Maybe.

_What if I..._

His thoughts were cut short when he realized that the silver-haired teen had walked right by him. Squeaking, he surged forward and approached Riku, quickly falling into step with him.

"Heya, Ri-ku!" he greeted cheerfully, pronouncing the two syllables individually. Riku glanced at him, simply acknowledging Sora's presence.

"Hello, Sora."

"What up? New glasses?" Sora pursed his lips for a brief second, his bright smile immediately returning.

"Yeah."

"What did you think of the Algebra homework?" In his mind Sora was slamming his head against something very solid – something like a brick wall – very, very hard. _How much more clich__é can I get?!_

"You mean that worksheet on rational functions?" Riku calmly replied, unaware of his companion's inner turmoil. Sora nodded enthusiatically – maybe a little too much so, for it made it head spin.

"Y-yeah. That's the one."

"It was easy."

"So, uhm... can you..." Sora trailed off, changing the subject.

"Can I...?" Riku prompted, glancing at the brunette curiously. Sora mentally prepared himself, putting on his best smile.

"Do you think you co–" BAM!

Poor Sora never saw the locker door coming.

"Sora? Hey... Are you okay?" The next thing Sora knew, he was lying on the floor, Riku hovering over him. Faint laughter resonated in the background. Moaning in pain, he sat up, clutching his throbbing head as he nodded in response to Riku's question.

"Ohhh... owww..."

"Hey, you sure you're okay? You're bleeding." Riku pointed out. Turning to one of the laughing girls, he asked her if he could borrow a mirror, and to his horror, he discovered the silver-haired teen spoke the truth – although, it was but a tiny cut. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he figured the locker must have had a jagged piece of metal protruding somewhere or something.

"Ack! Hey, what're you doing...?!" Sora looked at Riku, blue eyes wide as he watched the teen dab at the cut with a tissue he produced from God-knows-where and proceeded to cover the small wound with... a...

Scooby-Doo Band-Aid?

He didn't miss the light red colour that slowly spread across Riku's pale face, but brushed it off as embarrassment over the childish Band-Aid. With a smiled, he allowed Riku to help him up, ignoring the dull ache in his head.

That love confession would just have to wait.

* * *

Well, there ya have it! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you liked it!

Please review, I love hearing your opinions on my stories!


End file.
